


Gizmo the Rainbow Batch Part V

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017
Summary: This will be the last part of the Rainbow Batch chapter. I will start writing the next major chapter for Gizmo's life during its stay as a captive in the ruined Silvermoonia.





	Gizmo the Rainbow Batch Part V

Billy and Kate Meets Duchess  
When Gizmo returns to Earth with Billy and Kate in his human form, he spent quite some time to get used to Earth’s environment again. Eventually, he can live normally as a mogwai on Earth. He’d often miss his sister Duchess, who is still in Silvermoonia.  
Blue Moon, who had been monitoring Ja Dal through a magical hologram, saw it one day as he thinks about Duchess. Green Moon comes in and bows to her.  
“Sister, should we…?”   
Before she can finish, Blue Moon raises her hand to stop her. She turns to her sister and said: “Send Duchess to Earth to be Ja Dal’s companion. Don’t forget to hang a nameplate on her neck.”  
Green Moon gapes in shock. Then she nods obediently: “Yes, sister.”  
She takes her leave from the chamber. As Green Moon exits, Blue Moon put an evil smirk on her face: “Soon, he will learn of his limitations as a master.”  
Though reluctant, Green Moon made a sterling silver name plate with Duchess’s mogwai name and human name-Choi Soo-Eun-carved on it.  
“This is definitely not going to be a good idea.” She grumbles in a low voice, fearing that the audio surveillance camera will catch her voice. But still, she finishes the nameplate, hang it around Soo-Eun’s neck and send her to Earth in a travel pod.  
When Soo-Eun reaches Earth, she isn’t as lucky as Ja Dal since her pod drops into the Hudson River. She uses hand gesture to a guy who’s fishing to pull her pod to the shore. Luckily, the guy holds her hands as she gets out of the pod, so she avoided getting wet.   
“Thank you.” She said in an ultra-cute voice.  
“You are welcome.” The guy said as a delighted smile appears on his face.  
Soo-eun start heading straight towards Gizmo, avoiding contact with water or any wet surface on her way.  
One day, while on the street, a girl who is a fervent fan of Ultraman Tiga stops him. She admires how handsome and cute he is, and how he reminds her of Hiroshi Nagano, the actor who played the human host of Ultraman Tiga. “You know, you really look like Nagano Hiroshi when he played Daigo Madoka in Ultraman Tiga. He looks really handsome back then.” The girl bent her knees slightly and leans over to him. “I hope you don’t mind if I call you ‘My Tiga’.” She blinks one eye playfully at him. Of course, Gizmo is taken aback by the passionate girl and tries to lean back as she advances towards him.  
Meanwhile, Soo-eun comes to a quiet public park-and not a very well-known one somewhere in New York City. She closes her eyes and begin to detect Ja Dal’s location. After about what feels like twenty minutes or so, she opens her eyes abruptly and heads straight to the southeast part of the city.

Gizmo turns his head and saw Duchess in her human form stand there with her legs apart. Her arms are bent outward with two fists against both sides of her waist. The girl making advances towards Gizmo scream and run away.  
Gizmo smile delightedly and run towards Duchess. He holds her wrists and smiles at her after a long separation. Now that they are reunited, they walk alongside each other and go home together.  
On the other hand, Green Moon is monitoring Duchess in a globe filled with glitters. Suddenly, she felt her sister’s presence just outside and make the image disappear.  
Blue Moon comes in and walk towards her.  
“Good dusk*, sister!” Green Moon bows her head. She tries her best to smile naturally.  
Blue Moon leans towards her sister and look into her eyes. “You are not thinking about interfering with my plan, are you?”  
“Of course not.” Says Green Moon firmly.  
Blue Moon looks into her eyes for a few more seconds before turning around and head towards the door. She paused in midway. “Make sure you remember your promise.”  
When Blue Moon closes the door behind her, Green Moon let out a sigh of relief. She crouches and put her right hand on her chest. “That was close.” She mumbles.

At home in NYC…  
Billy is pacing back and forth nervously with his hands behind his back. Gizmo has been gone out for hours. Although it’s a cloudy day, it is still unsafe for him to go out for such a long time.  
“Darling,” Kate stand up and walk over to him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, he will come home.”  
“Honey, I don’t want to worry either. But I just-just can’t help it.” Billy said.  
“I know.” Kate caresses his back gently.  
Suddenly, the doorbell ring.  
“I’ll go get the door.” Says Kate.   
The door opens and Ja Dal is standing there with Soo-eun behind her. Soo-eun is shivering nervously as she senses the anger in Billy. Billy is about to yell at Ja Dal but Kate stops him.   
“Where have you been?” Asks Kate. She crinkles her brows and look to Soo-eun behind him, who hold back a bit more. “Who is she?”  
Ja Dal embraces Soo-eun in his arms and stares at the Peltzer couple with wide open eyes.  
“Oh, so he’s got himself a girlfriend.” Scoffs Billy.  
“Darling, don’t jump to conclusion yet.” Kate turn back to her husband to persuade him. “Let him finish the story first.”  
“Alright, let’s see what kind of story he can tell us.” Billy said sarcastically.  
Green Moon sees all of this as she resumes the image shortly after Blue Moon leaves. However, Blue Moon come back again. She goes straight to Green Moon and slaps her.  
“Sister!” Exclaims Green Moon.  
“Are you watching her to develop feelings of pity for these mogwais?” Asks Blue Moon sternly. Green Moon just stands there with her knees bent slightly and looks at her.  
Blue Moon sighed. “I am standing just outside to watch you, and I saw everything you just saw. You see, this is the limitation of human understanding: when they saw a male and a female together, their first impression is almost always that they are in love. You think I can’t see through that in humans, huh?”  
“But sister, you also can’t be doing what you are doing now.” Says Green Moon. “Haven’t you noticed that you are slowly turning into our tyrannical older sister?”  
“Close your mouth!” Blue Moon yells. Tears flow out from the corner of Green Moon’s eyes. Blue Moon goes over to wipe it away, but she turns away from her, making Blue Moon to put her hand down.  
“You know, ever since our sister’s death, I have been looking over this ruined kingdom. Sometimes, I’d think of the old days when we were living happily together as sisters.” Says Blue Moon. She turns her head away from Green Moon and look up and around sadly. “I still remember how she became jealous of that prince and his princess, and how that jealousy changed her completely from a pure-hearted girl to a wicked woman. When she devised that erotic love potion and take it to Purplemoonia and put it in Prince Ja-in’s tea, it brought about the downward spiral series events that followed. His tragic death after becoming impotent-coupled with the tragic death and fall of our kingdom-triggers great sadness in me.”  
“Sister.” Green Moon said gently.  
“At the time, I couldn’t really understand Silver Moon’s feelings. Why’d she become what she is?” Blue Moon turns and start pacing slowly. “Then when I set up this facility and start experimenting with different creatures transformable into humans, I begin to understand.”  
Blue Moon let out a long sigh as she looks up. “Humanity’s greatest weakness is that: once they gains a certain set of knowledge to become a certain type of person with a certain type of characteristic-or personality as they call it themselves- they become quite ignorant of all the other possibilities they don’t know of, and this will become their weak spot.”  
“But sister, haven’t you thought about this: they can learn of all the other possibilities through interacting with other people who are different from them. Through this process they can better themselves and make themselves more complete individuals.”  
“I can’t believe you are so naïve!” Blue Moon yells. “Why do you think Prince Ja-in fall into our sister’s trap, huh? It’s because he hasn’t anticipated the change in her and didn’t prepare for it. He is so immersed in his unwavering love for Princess Nun-I that he hadn’t thought Silver Moon will use it against him.”  
“But sister, what does that have to do with Gizmo and Duchess?” She asks.  
Blue Moon let out another sigh. “Gizmo may not know at all about what’s going on. But Duchess remembers it all: she has witnessed all that tragic history with us. Besides, she can show Gizmo the complexity of all types of relationships in civilization and the infinite possibility of life as a mogwai.”  
“But sister, how do you know it will definitely work properly, in the way we wish it to be?” Asks Green Moon. “What if something happens along the way and he goes stray?”   
She straightens up to face Blue Moon bravely. “The Permanent Humanizer did successfully turn it into a copy of Prince Ja-in. But mortal torsos can reach a definite end. By that time, it will have to go on in search of another replacement torso in order to extend its lifespan.”  
Blue Moon clears her throat. “In sum, I will not allow you to interfere with my plan no matter what.” Says Blue Moon sternly as she leaves.

The doubtful-and still stunned Billy (since he doesn’t know how Gizmo become human) start asking Ja Dal a barrage of questions. When Billy is done asking them, Ja Dal clears his throat and glances at Duchess. Then, he starts to recount his experience during his stay in Silvermoonia.  
(I will tell that story in a series under a different title, so the Rainbow Batch chapter will end here 😊.)

Footnote:  
*In Silvermoonian culture, it’s customary for people to greet each other at dusk (or twilight).


End file.
